Floorboards and Blankets
by geneee
Summary: The words are out of his mouth before he can stop himself, and he reddens as Devon laughs. "Never thought I'd see our star quarterback so flustered," she teases, eyes twinkling with delight. "Yeah, yeah, don't get too used to it," he replies, though his words lack any real bite to it. "So, um, can I?" In which the squad comes over and crashes at Devon's house. (ILITW Dan/MC)


**I'm on an ILITW binge at the moment, so I couldn't help but write a thing for best boy™️ Dan and ride or die Devon (MC). I'm using the Mc'a default name for this fic.**

* * *

The creaking is deafening in her living room, echoing far longer than it should. Devon winces, cursing under her breath as she gingerly lifts her foot off the rude offender and slowly takes another step forward. She glances up toward the sofa once she's successfully made it past that pesky floorboard.

The television bathes the area in a soft glow. Movie credits continue to roll on the screen as the ending song hums quietly in the background. Empty glasses lie haphazardly on the coffee table, along with some half-eaten bags of chips. Thankfully, they haven't made too much of a mess that she'll have to clean up later.

Devon adjusts the blankets in her hands before carefully making her way over to the L-shaped sofa. Her feet sink into plush carpet once she reaches it, and she breathes a sigh of relief. Thank god for rugs. If the floor betrays her again, she may just give up and turn in for the night. She lays the stack of blankets on the rug before taking the first one and making her way toward the closest end of the sofa, where Lily and Stacy lie curled up next to each other.

She takes care not to jostle them as she puts the blanket over them. Even summer nights can be cool at times. She places the next two blankets over Lucas, who has his head tipped back on the cushions, glasses still in place, and Ava, who leans against his legs from her spot on the floor. Andy and Dan occupy the other end of the sofa. Andy's bad leg is propped up on the ottoman, but the rest of him is slumped into the cushions. Dan sinks into the corner of the sofa in a way that takes up a little space of possible, which is a feat in itself due to his large build.

Andy doesn't even twitch when Devon leans over to pull the blanket on him. Relief washes over her again. After all those months of recovery and therapy, it seems that his leg has truly gotten better. She smiles as she straightens and reaches for the last blanket.

"Thanks."

She jerks in surprise, her leg connecting with the coffee table. She drops to her knees, clutching her shin as she mutters obscenities at a volume she hopes won't wake up the others.

"Shit, sorry." Dan kneels down quietly next to her, worry lining his words. "You all right?"

Devon lets out a long, slow breath as she tries to will the pain away. "I'll live. You were awake?"

Dan helps her up, and they settle into the sofa together, with the remaining blanket still folded between them. He shakes his head. "Nah. I woke up when you were leaning over Andy."

Pain shoots through her shin when she accidentally puts weight on the bruise. She grimaces as she adjusts her position, but her leg still throbs despite her best efforts.

"Sorry about that. Again."

"Don't worry about it."

Devon grabs the remote and turns off the television, and comfortable silence falls as the room grows dark. She yawns, feeling the day's events catch up with her. Her eyes are starting to close when she hears Dan speak again.

"...Thank you, Devon."

He says it so quietly that she nearly misses it. She turns her head to face him, and he stares back at her with an intensity she hasn't seen in a while.

"Where's this coming from?"

"You know." Dan shrugs, gesturing to Andy, who snores away in content. "The blankets."

"You're welcome," she replies, smiling. He looks at her—really looks at her—for so long that she starts getting nervous. "...Dan?"

"And for setting up this get together," he continues, his fingers playing with the hem of his hoodie. "For going after me. For being there for me. I... I know I can be difficult. You know, with the whole opening up thing."

"Of course." She hesitates but then places her hand over his. "I haven't been there for you in the past, but I will be now. Always."

He smiles, and even the darkness of the night cannot hide the softness that lights his gaze.

"That really means a lot. Thanks." He shifts the position of their hands so that now his hand is over hers. She laughs quietly, delighting in his warmth.

"You sure are thanking me a lot today, Dan."

"You deserve it," he says immediately.

Heat rushes to Devon's face, and she prays that the shadows hide how his words make her feel. Dan grins, and she feels her cheeks grow warmer.

"Are you actually embarrassed right now?"

"Shut up."

She looks away from him, but she can feel him shaking from laughter through his palm. She picks up the blanket and throws it at him, nailing him in the face. He's still laughing. Jerk.

"Worth it," he grins, pulling the blanket off his head. It musses his hair in a way that makes Devon feel all warm again. He unfolds the blanket and holds an arm out toward her. "Here."

She stares at it for a second before breaking out in a grin. She scoots over until she's pressed against his side, and he wraps his arm around her. He lays the blanket across the both of them, and she moves closer to him so it can accommodate two people. She leans her head against his shoulder, and he leans his cheek on the top of her head.

"Can we talk tomorrow?" Dan asks, his words beginning to slur as he settles into a more comfortable position.

"Definitely," Devon replies, yawning through the word. Dan's laugh ripples through her as she presses closer. It's a feeling she wants more of.

"Good night, Devon."

"Good night, Dan."

Devon feels more rested than she has in a while. When she wakes, the rest of her friends are gone, only folded blankets left in their places. The coffee table is immaculate, not a crumb or glass anywhere. The scene brings a smile to her face. It would have been nice to chat with them before they left, but she appreciates the consideration.

Dan's arm is still around her. In sleep, he looks so much more carefree, so much younger without wrinkles between his brows. Hopefully, one day, he'll look like that even when he's awake. A strand of bedhead sticks up by his ear, and she tries to smooth it down, though it just pops back up to her amusement.

"Morning..." Dan slowly opens his eyes, though it's obvious he's not completely awake yet. "How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty well, actually. You?"

"...Five more minutes."

Devon laughs, and he brings her closer, pressing his hand into her waist. They lie like that for a while, enjoying the feeling of each other's company. He lets out a content sigh.

"Thanks, Devon."

Dan pulls back just enough to be able to look at her. Though his arm is no longer around her, he places his hand on top on hers.

"What is it now?"

"You always give me space when I need it, and you don't push me when I'm not ready," he begins, a solemn expression taking over his face. "You've helped me more than you know, and I appreciate that so much."

He pauses, as if unsure of whether to proceed. She smiles at him and takes his other hand in hers, giving them a squeeze. His eyes soften, and he returns the gesture.

"I'm sorry I wasn't ready before, but... but I think I might be ready now." He takes a deep breath. "That is, if you're still okay with it."

The smile that lights up Devon's face is so worth getting those words out. Tears glitter at the corners of her eyes, but she blinks them back and beams at him.

"Everyone goes at their own pace, Dan. I'm so proud of you." He looks at her expectantly, and she grins. "I like you, Dan Pierce."

"Can I kiss you?"

The words are out of his mouth before he can stop himself, and he reddens as Devon laughs. Of course, the one time he doesn't have a problem with his words has to be now.

"Never thought I'd see our star quarterback so flustered," she teases, eyes twinkling with delight.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get too used to it," he replies, though his words lack any real bite to it. "So, um, can I?"

Devon leans forward and presses her lips to his briefly before pulling back. It's a chaste kiss, lasting not even a second, but he feels its warmth lingering nevertheless.

"Shut up and kiss me, Dan."

He wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her closer. One hand gently cups her cheek as he kisses her, and it's so much better than he ever could have dreamed. He feels her smile against him, and she steals his breath away.

"I... That was... Wow." He grins because he doesn't know what else to do.

"Yeah." Devon looks as flushed as he feels, a wide smile on her lips.

They kiss again, softer and sweeter than the last, and Devon has never felt happier. She brings up her hand to run her fingers through his hair when the sharp creak of the floorboards echoes in the room.

"Damn it, Kang, it was getting good!"

They spring apart, Dan rubbing the back of his neck to appear nonchalant and Devon yanking the blanket to her as if she were about to fold it.

"H-how long have you guys been there?" Devon splutters, face redder than she's ever been.

"Long enough." Ava steps into the living room from the kitchen, the others trailing behind her. Lily and Lucas have the decency to look sheepish, but the rest of them unashamedly enter the room.

"I was here since 'shut up and kiss me.'" Andy grins, making air quotes as he speaks.

"I heard 'I like you, Dan Pierce.'" Stacy beams, smiling widely. "I'm so proud of you, Dan."

A flush creeps up Dan's neck, and he resists the urge to cover his face. "S'not a big deal."

Devon looks pointedly at Ava, who smirks in response.

"'Can I kiss you?'"

Both Devon and Dan flush as their friends explode into chatter and bombard them with questions.

"Wow, I didn't know you had it in you, Dan," Lily says happily. "I'm happy for both of you."

"Thanks, Lily," he replies. "How's Shannon, by the way?"

It's Lily's turn to blush, but she smiles. "She's great! Um, We have a date this weekend."

"That's great, Lily!" Devon beams, happiness lighting up her eyes. "I hope it goes well."

"Me too." Lily nods shyly.

"Well, first of all, nice job changing the subject. Congratulations to Lily and all," Lucas begins, shooting Devon a grin. "But we have to know. Is Dan a good kisser?"

"I am _not_ answering that!" Devon launches the blanket in her hands at Lucas, who catches it with a laugh.

"Come on, spill," Ava says, walking up to her. She places her hand on her shoulder. "Or do you need a comparison to figure it out?"

"No!"

The room dissolves into laughter again, and Devon smiles as she takes in the faces of all her friends. Stacy, Ava, and Lily pick up the blankets on the sofa, while Lucas and Andy fold the one she threw at them. Dan stands, offering her a hand.

"We should do this again," he says as she grasps his hand.

"Yeah, definitely." Devon nods, letting him pull her up. "My parents say as long as I tell them at least a day in advance they're fine with it."

"Oh yeah, that too," Dan replies, shooting her a playful grin. "I meant kissing you."

"Shut up, dork." She swats his arm lightly, and he feigns hurt.

"Hurry up, lovebirds!" Ava yells from the other room. "We have more cleaning to do in the kitchen."

Devon leans up on her toes and presses her lips to Dan's cheek. She offers her arm to him after.

"Shall we?"

"Weirdo."

"Says you."

He loops his arm in hers and they make their way to the kitchen, where Lucas frantically tries to keep Ava away from the stove, which she has, on more than one occasion, nearly caused a kitchen fire. Stacy and Lily wash the dishes and place them in the drying rack, while Andy dumps leftovers into the trash.

Devon smiles, burning the scene into her memory. It took a long time to get to this point, and not a day goes by when she doesn't think about the past, but with these friends, she knows that she can face the future together with them.


End file.
